Between the lines
by xtooyoungtobebrokenx
Summary: Life is strange AU/ Pricefield
1. Strange Night

**Hey ^^ I was kinda bored so I decided to write this, sorry if it's bad .**

* * *

I sighed and sipped my drink waiting for this evening to be over. God, I hated kate right now.

I was on vacation with her in Portland, and tonight was a night I hadn't particularly been looking forward to. But she insisted we check out at least one nightclub while we were here, which surprised me because kate was the type of person who would rather stay home than go out.

After arguing for what seemed like an hour, I finally agreed to go with her. In my defense, it was really hard to say no to her. Her parents didn't know we were here, of course. Nor mine. We convinced them that we joined a new reading book, and they oddly believed us.

I'm starting to wish we really did join a reading group.

What am I doing here again? Oh right, ugh.

Drunk. Everyone was drunk. Or high. Probably both.

Sighing for the hundredth time this past hour, I felt a presence behind me. Here we go again. I rolled my eyes and turned around to see a guy around my age smirking down at me.

"Hey I'm James and you're..."

"Gorgeous? Yeah I've heard this shitty pick up line before, now can you please leave me alone?"

"Oooo feisty" he said, smiling at me, "Wanna dance?"

"Okay, I was trying to be nice. But that didn't work. What I was trying to say was Fuck off."

"Ouch I was just trying to be friendly." Friendly? My ass.

"I'm gay." I said, annoyed.

"Oh"

"Yeah, can you please go now?" He sighed and finally walked away.

I know that I was being mean, but I just didn't want to deal with this bullshit. "Nice" Someone chuckled from behind me. Well that was fast.

"Ugh what again?" I said, I swear to god Kate is going to pay for this. It's the fifth guy that tried to hit on me toni... Holy shit, it's definitely not a guy this time. God she's beautiful. I'm starring, aren't I? Shit. Looking down, I mumbled "Sorry" Oh my god.

She laughed quitely and said "It's fine, I'm chloe." She held out her hand. "And you are?"

Screwed.

"I'm um..." Why am I freaking out? Breath Max, breath. "Max?" Oh god, that sounded more like a question. Her hand was still between us.

"You have a germ thing?" She said raising her eyebrows.

"Huh? I what? No" Fuck, what's wrong with me?

"You're sick?"

"Um no" Just shake her hand dammit.

"Good." She took my drink from my hand and put it in hers. Shocked, I looked up at her blue eyes. Shit, I shouldn't have done that. And I'm staring again. Ugh.

She shook my hand for a good minute and dropped it. "See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" Well it kind of was.

It wasn't that I didn't want to shake her hand, it was just that I was freaking the fuck out. And I didn't know why, which made things ten times better. Please note my sarcasm.

Her eyes were so damn beautiful, god. Her hair was blue, and she had lots of tattoos. And her smile. Well her smile would probably haunt me for the rest of my life.

"So, we go from staring at me, to refusing to shake my hand, and then staring at me again?" She asked chuckling.

"Shit" I said, embarrassed "I'm sorry, I just had a long day and I don't know" I mumbled, picking up my drink again.

"Well Max, why are you here? I don't wanna be rude but you kind of seem out of place."

"I uh" I closed my eyes, what the heck is wrong with me? "My friend Kate dragged me here, I was honestly just waiting for the night to be over." I managed a small smile and added "As you can see, I'm not really into partying."

"I noticed." she said, returning my smile "you're gay?"

I nearly chocked on my drink, did she hear me talk to that guy? Yes dumbass, how would she know otherwise? "Yeah, you were spying on me?"

"You could say that,"

"I'm um usually not that mean he was just..."

"a douchebag? I know. I saw him, he was hella checking you out." Hella? Haven't heard that word in a while.

I saw Kate walking toward us with a smirk on her face. She saw me looking and winked at me. "My friend is coming, she's probably drunk so don't take anything she says seriously" I said nervously.

"Ah it's fine"

"Max oh my god, I just gave my number to that guy over there.." she pointed to a guy who was dancing and giggled "and he asked me on a date"

"Kate we should go, you're obviously drunk. You need to sleep, you'll feel like hell tomorrow."

"But maxxx you're no fun, oooo who's your new friend?" she asked, still giggling.

"I'm Chloe, I was just talking to max. She looked hella bored. But she's right, you should go and sleep a little."

"Ooooo I love this song" she said, dancing. Well I'll just drag her out of here then.

I turned to look at Chloe and said "I um... w-we have to go" I stammerd like an idiot, internally face palming.

Real smooth Caulfield.

"Can I um have your number?" oh my god, did I just said that? I did. Shit, I'm an idiot. She probably thinks that I'm just a weirdo and that...

"Of course, gimme your phone." She said, laughing at how uncomfortable I probably looked. I gave it to her and she added it. Handing back, she walked closer to me. Holy shit, I'm probably going to die here. She was so close, oh my god.

"Goodnight max" she said quietly, kissed my cheek and walked away.

What the hell just happened?

"Ooooo Max is in loveeee" Kate giggled.

"Shut up" I said, still shocked and dragged her out of here.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? ^^**


	2. Cafe

**Hey guys ^^ Thanks for the reviews! Means a lot :) Oh and someone asked me if I copied the name of this fanfic from another one, well not really. If it bothers you I can change it. Sorry :/**

* * *

I was starring at my phone for ten minutes now, or an hour. Well it kind of felt like it. I sighed and tossed my phone on my bed. It's been two days. Two freaking days since I last saw her. And I can't get her out of my head. Which is really nice, don't get me wrong. It's just the fact that I have no chance with her whatsoever that makes it really fucking frustrating. Why do I always have to over think everything? She probably forgot I even exist anyways. Ugh.

I heard Kate knocking on my door, rather violently what does she want now? She's been teasing me about this ordeal since she woke up yesterday. And it was not fun, trust me. Well not for me. I just wanted to forget about her but she was making it difficult.

"Cmon Max open the door" She said with a muffled voice.

"Go away" I groaned. Maybe if I don't answer she'll go away. Yeah probably not.

I heard her sigh and open the door. I forgot to lock it again. Bravo Max. You had one fucking thing to do to spare you from this situation and you forgot to do it.

"How many times have I told you to not come in my room like that?"

I hid my face in my pillow and tried to ignore the fact she just jumped on my bed, and began to pull on it. How rude.

When she saw that I wasn't going to let go of my pillow anytime soon, she chuckled and let go of it. What the fuck? That never happened before. Should I be scared? Yeah probably. It's been a minute now. I was about to let go of it when she started tickling me.

"WHAT? KATE NO PLEASE. OKAY FINE JESUS CHRIST" I screamed and glared at her.

"Good. Now that I can I actually see your face, you remember that guy I talked to you about in that party? You know when you were talking to that girl you have a crush..."

"Yes, I remember. Geez Kate, did you really have to add that?" I cut her off, annoyed.

"Of course, where was I? Oh yeah, we're going on a date in like five hours so get your lazy ass up and help me choose an outfit" She grinned at me, bouncing on my bed like a five year old.

"So you woke me up for that?"

"Um yes?" she said looking at me innocently.

"I swear to god. Look it's nine in the morning, I'm not really in the mood to do anything other than sleep. So go out of my room please" I said and laid back in my bed.

"Do you want me to tickle you again?" Hell no, I'm not going through that again. Sitting up again, I glared at her. "Good now we have to look for an outfit before I freak"

Ugh this is going to be a long fucking day.

...

Never again. I'm so exhausted. You have no idea what I went through. I don't even want to talk about it, honestly I'd rather be sleeping right now. But of course, I can't do that. It's five o'clock. I've been waiting for her for four hours now. Sighing for the tenth time, I decided to go buy a coffee because that was the only thing I could do right now. I walked into the small cafe that had become like my second home while I was here. I found my place in line, luckily it wasn't that long today. As the line proceeded I felt my phone vibrate and took it out to see that it was a text from Kate.

'Hey sorry Max, he's going to walk me back to the hotel. Do you want us to come pick you up?'

Ugh great, I've been waiting for her for hours. How is that fair?

'No, it's fine. I'll take a cab or something. Don't do anything stupid.'

'THANK U OMG You're the best. And no promises ;)'

I rolled my eyes and put my phone back in my pocket.

"Hi Max, what do you want today?" Joyce, the usual cashier asked me with a warm smile. She was the nicest person I've met here so far.

"I'll just have a black coffee please."

"Alright, is something bothering ya?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"It's just been a long day, that's all." I said handing her a five dollar bill.

"You sure?" She was worried, I can see why. But I didn't really want to talk about it.

"Yeah, I am." I thanked her for the coffee and went to sit in a booth.

I just began drinking it when I heard a voice behind me. "Ugh, how can you drink that crap?" I froze, my breathe catching in my throat. I knew that voice, it's been haunting me for days now. I closed my eyes for a second. Don't freak out. I turned around and saw Chloe smirking at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in disbelief.

"My mum works here, oh and it's hella nice to see you again too" She said, laughing at my shocked expression and sat down in front of me.

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting you to be here." I mumbled shyly, and sipped on my drink again. She was wearing a blue beanie. I'm starring again, fuck.

"So SuperMax, why are you carrying that photo bag?" she asked me curiously.

"I'm a photography major, but I usually carry it around out of habit I guess." I said, fidgeting in my seat.

"So you don't live here?"

"Nah I live in New york, I'm just here to visit with Kate before we come actually live here." I blushed and looked down at the table.

"And what are you doing here?" She asked, clearly enjoying my reaction.

"I was waiting for Kate, because she was on a date and pratically bailed on me at the ladt minute so now I have to find a way to go to the hotel. I'll probably just take a cab or something." I'm rambling aren't I? Why does she have this effect on me? Maybe it's because you like her you idiot. True, but like I said I have no chance with...

"Max are you alright?" Oh right and I zoned out. Of course. Ugh.

"Huh?" I quickly glanced around, my eyes meetings hers.

"You just seemed hella out of it for a second, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well I was saying that I can walk you to your hotel if you'd like." What? Will I even survive that? Probably not. I'll probably die of a panic attack. Or something. Ugh but I can't really say no.

"Yeah that'd be nice." I said quietly.

Grinning at me, she stood up and took my hand in hers. "Let's go then."


	3. Bad weather

_**Heyy ^^ Sorry if this one was shorter than the others, I'll try to post another chapter tonight though. Oh and if you guys prefer reading on Wattpad, you'll find the link in my bio :)  
**_

* * *

Chloe and I were heading to the hotel, and it was extremely awkward. I kept tripping over my own feet and couldn't stop staring at her. God why did Kate do this to me? Should I ask her about the weather? What am I supposed to say? A normal conversation would be nice, you idiot. Oh my god no. Arguing with myself is the last thing I should be doing right now. I don't understand why I'm this nervous. My eyes kept darting from her face down to the ground. She turned around and saw me looking at her. Fuck. She winked at me and chuckled quietly. I swear if she does that again I might just pass out on this sidewalk. That honestly sounds more pleasant than the current situation I was in.

"You're hella cute when you're freaking out" She said sheepishly.

"I'm not freaking out, I'm just um..." I tried my best to find a comeback but failed miserably. Well I kind of was, but she didn't need to know that of course.

"Freaking out?"

"I'm not, I swear"

"Clearly" She laughed at my flushed face and nudged my shoulder softly. "Hey I'm just messing with you. And besides, I'd totally be freaking out if I was with someone as hot as me, so no worries."

"Oh my god" I bit my lip trying to stifle a smile. "That's not true"

She fake gasped and put her hand against her chest "Ouch, so I'm not hot?"

"Um no.. I mean you're hot but that's not..." I rambled, and groaned realizing I just admitted that I found her hot.

"Why thank you" She laughed and winked at me. How do I breathe? Oh right.

It was getting cold, we had to hurry. It wasn't raining yet but the air did feel weighted, like it was about to let loose at any given moment. The sky was darkening by the second and the wind was picking up. I heard Chloe whistle beside me.

"It's gonna rain pretty hard, I don't think it's a good idea to continue walking, and your hotel is still pretty far away." She was right the sky looked like shit.

"What are we going to do then?" I asked, wrapping my thin jacket closely around me.

"My house is just around the corner." It's raining now, great. Ugh I love rain but not when I'm barely wearing anything. I was just wearing a jacket and a shirt, so I was freezing my ass off. "Wanna make a run for it?"

I nodded and took her hand in mine.

...

It took us five minutes but we actually made it out alive without dying of hypothermia. On the other hand, Chloe's house was pretty nice.

"Wowser" I said looking around her house.

"Wowser?" She stared at me for a second and burst out laughing.

"I don't understand why you're laughing" I pouted and tried to hide my smile.

"You-you said wowser and..." She couldn't finish her sentence and gripped her stomach in laughter.

"Are you done now?" I asked, blushing. I don't really know what's wrong with that word. I joined in her laughter.

"Yeah" She took a deep breath, and calmed down. "So my mum is stuck at the café, and stepdouche has a night shift so we have the house to ourselves tonight." She smirked at me. Yep, I'm definetely screwed.

...

I walked out of the bathroom with my wet clothes on my arm and closed the door quietly. After folding them and putting them on the kitchen counter, I heard someone chuckling behind me. I turned around quickly to see it was Chloe.

"You're literally swimming in my clothes" she said grinning at me. Yeah, she was taller than me. And it was kind of obvious now that I'm wearing her clothes. Why did I have to be so short?

I blushed and looked down at my feet, finding them ten times more interesting now. She stepped closer to me and put her finger under my chin, lifting it up so I could look at her in the eyes. "You look hella adorable"

"Huh" I mumbled. Does she want to kill me? Is she doing this on purpose? Oh my gosh. My eyes kept darting to her lips. And she was looking at mine too. Is she going to kiss me? Should I kiss her? What am I supposed to do? No, I can't do that. She probably doesn't like me anyways. I'll just make it awkward.

"I um... I'm going to the bathroom." I cleared my throat and looked down.

"Oh okay, I'll be in my room. We'll watch a movie if you want" She looked kind of disappointed. Ugh I'm so confused.

"Ok, that'd be great." I smiled at her, trying to cheer her up. She looked away and stifled a smile. "Oh and I have to show you a movie I saw the other day. It's with Jennifer Lawrence. Wowser, it was amazing." I knew that was going to make her laugh, and it did.

I don't know what came over me but I did something I didn't know I could do. Still laughing, I approached her quietly, kissed her cheek and went quickly to the bathroom.

* * *

 **What did you guys think? ^^ Thanks for reading.**


	4. Snow

**Heyy guys, double update ^^ Because the other one was kinda short so here it is.**

* * *

When I got out of the bathroom, I heard Chloe talking on the phone. She seemed to be arguing with someone. Weird. Her shoulders slumped as she slammed her fist against the wall, not hard, but hard enough to show that she was upset.

"Are you okay?" I asked in a quiet voice, coming up behind her.

Her eyes scanned the house, looking at everything but me. She sighed and said "Yeah, I'm fine. Just mother/daughter stuff you know?" She shrugged. "Now why don't we go watch that movie?" She said, flashing me a smile.

...

Chloe's room was messy, but her bed was comfortable so I'm not complaining. We were laying on her bed, debating which movie we should watch. She was still acting a little weird, but I didn't question it. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable, or feel like I was pressuring her or something. I didn't really want to choose but Chloe insisted on it.

"Any movie, I don't care. You pick" She said, pointing to the movies on her desk and lighting up a cigarette.

"You smoke?" I asked, surprised. I shouldn't really be surprised though.

"Yeah, but if it makes you uncomfortable or something I can..."

"No, it's fine" I cut her off, smiling at her. I got up and approached her desk trying to find a movie to watch.

I already watched most of them so I didn't really know which one to pick. I felt her starring at me and said "I don't really know what to pick"

"It can be whatever. Like I said I don't really care. I've already watched all of them anyways"

I sighed and decided to take one randomly.

"What about... This one?" I took one without really seeing what it is and raised my eyebrows at her.

She smirked at me and raised hers at well "You wanna watch Friends with benefits?"

"I uh.. What?" My smile vanished when I looked at the movie I was holding. Out of all the CDs I could've picked, I chose this one. Oh my god. She burst out laughing and said "That movie is hella good but you can change it if you want." I looked down and blushed. I'm such an idiot. It was not my fault though. It was hers. I turned around and picked another one, making sure it was an appropriate one this time. It was Silver Linings Playbook.

"You're kidding"

"You said any movie I wanted and I believe you said that you didn't care"

"You like Jennifer Lawrence?" She asked, grinning at me.

"Who doesn't?"

"True, but I've watched that movie a thousand times and.."

"It's my favourite movie. You're gonna back on your word?"

"Ugh fine" She pouted and turned on the TV. "Now c'mere" She said patting the place beside here.

...

The movie just finished and Chloe was sleeping. I'm honestly bored out of my mind. I turned to look at her sleepy figure and smiled. She looks so cute and peaceful. God I'm such a creep. I wonder what Kate's doing right now.

Oh my god. Shit. Kate's going to kill me. I shot up in bed and looked for my phone. I threw the blanket off me.

Where the fuck is it?

I heard a loud thump and looked at the ground. Oh, there it is. Oopz?

I got up and ran to get it. It was on silent mode, did I mention that I was a fucking idiot? She probably thinks that someone kidnapped me or that I've been abducted by aliens.

I dialed her number and waited for her to pick up. This is not going to be fun.

"MAX WHAT THE FUCK? WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I'm fine, I couldn't come back to the hotel so I'm with Chloe now" I winced and waited for her reply.

I heard her sigh from the other end. "I was so freaking worried, don't ever do that again. Wait, with Chloe?" Oh god, here we go again.

"Yes, Kate. With Chloe. Please don't tease me about it." She giggled. "I'll hang up"

"But Max, I need to know. Did you guys kiss? Oh my god, did you guys had.."

"Bye Kate" I said before hanging up on her. I shook my head at my phone and turned around to see that Chloe was awake.

"Hi" I mumbled and looked down.

"I make you nervous?" She asked, smiling. No shit.

"Um no... I just... Um..."

"Sure, so I just noticed it's snowing, wanna go out for a bit?" I nodded and she handed me a warm jacket.

...

"Tha-that was n-not fun-funny" I said, annoyed. It was so damn cold. We just got back inside and I was covered in snow because Chloe thought that it was a good idea to have a snowball fight. It was fun but cold as hell.

I'm mad at her, alright. I don't like loosing. At all.

"What? You didn't even wanna make a snowangel, you ruined my fun" She stuck out her tongue at me. "Cmon don't be such a baby Max" She said, searching for a towel.

"Bu-but y-you... you p-put sn-snow d-down my sh-shirt"

"Awww how tragic" She said teasingly. "Wanna hug to warm you up?" She asked, handing me a towel.

"I d-don't nee-need your hu-hug, I'll find a w-way to warm myself u-up" I huffed and put the towel around me. It was definetely not working. I turned around and glared at the wall.

She came up to me and hugged me from behind "You sure you don't want that hug?" She asked quietly and hugged me tighter.

I turned around and pushed her away. "N-no" I lied.

She laughed and took my hand "Well let's make you some hot chocolate and maybe cuddle afterwards, yeah?" I nudged her shoulder and blushed.

"You're the worst." I mumbled.

"Love you too" She winked at me and dragged me to the kitchen.

* * *

 **What did yall think? ^^ Feel free to leave me suggestions too :)**


	5. Not him again

I was sitting on the kitchen counter, my legs dangling, watching her make my hot chocolate. She turned around and approached me slowly, smirking at me. She was standing between my leg, looking up at me.  
"I was not kidding when I said that we were going to cuddle, ya know?" She asked, grinning at me. I gulped and tried to find something to say. But I just stared at her blue eyes, getting lost in them. She got closer and whispered  
"Do you want marshmallows in your hot chocolate?" She asked in a soft voice. Our noses were touching. My heart was beating out of my chest. I couldn't answer, it seemed like my mouth suddenly stopped functioning.  
Well fuck. I just wanted to kiss her but I was so fucking scared. I didn't even know if she was gay for fuck sakes.  
I took a deep breath and said "I-uh I'd like some please."  
She smiled at me and stared at me a little more before pushing herself off the counter and going back to the other side of the kitchen.  
God what am I going to do?

We were laying on her bed again, talking about each other. I just realized how much I didn't know about her. I was covered with so many blankets, it was ridiculous. But Chloe insisted on taking them because she didn't want me to die of hypothermia. She wasn't kidding when she said that we're going to cuddle. She kind of warned me but still. My head was against her chest and she was playing with my hair. I was so tired. After ten minutes or so, I was fast asleep.

I woke up alone in her bed. I yawned and looked around her room. She wasn't here. Probably downstairs.  
I slowly got up and untangled myself from all of the blankets. They were so comfortable but I wanted to see Chloe.  
I got up and went downstairs. I heard someone humming and walking around. I'm so freaking hungry. I always am now that I'm think about it. Oh well.  
"Morning beautiful." I heard her say from behind me. I turned around and saw her leaning against the door, arms crossed smirking at me.  
"Hey" I said looking at the ground.  
"I was just about to go out to buy something to eat, the fridge's empty. Wanna come?"  
"Okay, let me just put some clothes on.  
"Hurry up, I'm hella hungry." She said, laughing.

We were at the grocery store for an hour now. I was still tired. And bored. Chloe was getting the milk so I was waiting for her, looking for pancake mix when I heard a voice I never wanted to hear again.  
"Max?"  
I closed my eyes and tried to ignore him wishing he would somehow disappear. But it doesn't work like that aparently.  
I turned around and put a fake smile on my face.  
"Hey warren" He was my best friend a few years ago. But he started having feelings for me so we eventually drifted apart. After that happened, he began starring at me at every occasion he got and pretty much stalked me. So meeting him here after all those years makes me feel kind of uneasy.  
He got closer to me and tried to hug me but I ducked to the right. He looked down and said "How have you been? Any boyfriends?" The other thing with warren is that he thinks that I'm straight.  
"Um no... Nothing like that" I said quickly. God I just wanted this conversation to be over.  
"You definetely like someone then. Do I know him?" He said, glaring at me.  
I felt someone put their arm around me. It's Chloe.  
"Hey babe, found the milk. Let's go." She said, smiling at warren. "Who's your friend?"  
Warren was speechless. It was so fucking funny, I nearly burst out laughing but I stopped myself. "This is warren, an old friend. Oh and this is Chloe, my girlfriend ." I grinned boardly at him.  
"Yo-you're gay?" He stuttered staring at us.  
"Yeah, well it was nice talking to you again. See ya." I waved at him and we walked away. When he was out of sight, we looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
"D-did yo-you see his f-face?" She asked, laughing.  
"Yeah, thank you for pretending to be my girlfriend. You saved me back there, I hate talking to him."  
"No problem, you owe me though" she said teasingly.  
My mouth dropped open. Owe her? "But you... I don't..." I mumbled.  
She laughed and took my hand in hers again. "You look hella cute when you're confused. I'll explain later. Now let's go home"

* * *

 _ **Hey guys ^^ Thanks for the reviews, I'm gonna post two chapters today :D**_


	6. First kiss

"Seriously who keeps calling you?" I looked up from my breakfast to see Chloe with a nervous expression on her face.  
"And can you please put it on vibrate? It's getting really annoying."  
Her phone has been vibrating for thirty minutes now. And it's too fucking early to deal with that noise.  
My brain doesn't fully function before 3pm or something. Yeah I'm definitely not a morning person.  
"Right, sorry" she muttered and hang up. I wonder who that was. I looked back down at my pancakes and dig in. I looked up again to see she was leaning over me, her forehead almost touching mine.  
I raised my eyebrows at her and said teasingly "May I help you?"  
"Yeah... I sort of um... need to ask you something" she asked me nervously. I've never seen her nervous before.  
I looked into her eyes reassuringly and asked, smiling. "What is it? You know you can tell me anything, yeah?"  
She returned my smile and opened her mouth, about to say something when we heard the front door open. I heard her curse under her breath and put a fake smile on her face.  
We pulled away from each other and turned around. It was Joyce, the nice woman who worked at that cafe. Wait, Chloe is Joyce's daughter? She smiled at us and said "Max I didn't know you knew Chloe, she didn't cause you any trouble, did she now?"  
Chloe huffed and got up " I'm going to my room" she mumbled before climbing up the stairs and slamming her door shut. Joyce sighed put her bag on the counter, looking at me tiredly.  
What the hell was that about?  
I winced "No she didn't do anything. She seemed a little stressed though, is she okay?" I asked, frowning a little.  
Joyce palled and quickly said "You'll have to ask her that yourself Max. I have to go to sleep now, I'm exhausted. It was nice talking to ya."  
That was so fucking weird.  
What the hell just happened?  
She's right though, I should just ask her. I feel like she's hiding something. Or I should stop being so goddamn noisy.  
Yeah probably the second one.  
I sighed and got up. I'll ask her, I was mainly worried about her to be honest. I just wanted to make sure she was okay. I went up the stairs and tripped over the last step. I felt someone hold me by the waist and hoist me up.  
"Woah, easy there" Chloe whispered in my ear. I looked up at her and tried to regain my balance.  
"Um the floor was slippery?" I tried to find an excuse for my obvious clumsiness but failed lamely.  
She raised her eyebrows and said "Oh surrreeee, now get your clumsy ass in my room." She slapped my butt and walked away. I just stood there gaping at the wall.  
"I am not clumsy"I huffed and crossed my arms like a five year old. I am not, okay? I just um... trip from times to times? Yeah, that.  
I sighed loudly and went in her room. I sat down on her bed and glared at the wall. I felt her come closer to me and chuckle  
"C'mon SuperMax I was just messing with you" I turned around and raised my eyebrows at her  
"SuperMax?"  
"Yeah, Is there a problem with that name Maxine?" I gasped in shock, did she just call me Maxine? I turned around again and glared at the wall muttering threats  
"Hmmm you know what I could do?" I ignored her and continued starring at the wall. She leaned in close to my ear and whispered  
"I could tickle you and you know what? I think that's a hella amazing idea" I sucked in a breath and closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of her being that close.  
Wait did she just say that she's going to tickle me? I didn't have time to think about it, I felt her pin me down on the bed and start tickling me.  
"Ch-Chloe s-s-stop pl-please" I said, laughing and trying to get her off me. But I couldn't do that, she was obviously stronger than me. "Never! Well now that I think about it I might let you go if you say 'Chloe Price is the nicest and sexiest person in the world'"  
"No way" I laughed and tried to kick her off again but to no avail.  
"Okay then, this might take a while" she said straddling my waist and tickled me harder, I honestly can't take this anymore. In my defense, I'm really ticklish so yeah.  
"Fine fine, oh my god let me go now I'll say it" I said, out of breath. She stopped and looked at me expectantly.  
"Chloe Price is the nicest and sexiest person in the world" I mumbled, looking away. "What was that?"  
"CHLOE PRICE IS THE..."  
"Alright, I got it. And I know" She cut me off, winking at me and still laughing. We were in an um interesting position, and really close too. I just realized it due to the fact that I was laughing my ass off a minute ago. Her laughter died down as her eyes held mine. I couldn't look away and didn't want to. I broke her steady gaze, looking down at her lips. I couldn't move, she was still straddling me. She leaned in and brushed her lips past mine. I wrapped my arms around her neck and closed my eyes. I held my breath as her soft lips pressed against mine in a slow kiss. She put her hands around my waist and pulled me closer. I could feel her smile which made me wrap my arms around her tighter. She pulled away slowly and pressed her forehead against mine. I giggled and pecked her lips.  
"Since I'm too chickenshit to tell you that I like you properly, I'm going to use pick up lines" she said sheepishly, smiling at me. "Are you a camera? Cause every time I look at you, I smile." I laughed and buried my head in her shoulder.  
"I like you too Che" I heard her chuckle and say  
"I'll have to give you that, your nickname is cuter than mine"  
"Well yours suck soooo"  
"Shut up" she said, laughing lightly.

...

We were still laying on her bed, when I remembered Kate again.  
"Shit! I have to call Kate. She's probably really worried. God I'm such a bad friend." I said, getting up quickly.  
"No, you're not. She knows you're with me anyways. You'll live."  
I rolled my eyes at her and said "You clearly don't know her. I didn't answer her once, she ignored me for like five days" I found my phone in Chloe's desk and unlocked it. I noticed that I received a message from warren again. What the fuck does he want now? I frowned and opened it.  
'Hey Max, please answer. I need to talk to you. Please Max.'

I sighed and deleted his text and number from my phone. I didn't want him back in my life. Not again.

* * *

 **Yay they finally kissed! I didn't want them to like kiss in the first chapter so I waited a little.**

 **What did you guys think? ^^**


	7. The box

**_Hey guys ^^ Thanks for all the nice reviews. They always put a smile on my face and make me want to write more. I'm gonna post one more chapter right now btw! :)_**

* * *

 _I woke up in Chloe's bed, wrapped in her arms. I sighed contentedly an turned on my side to look at her. I leaned in and kissed her nose. She grumbled slightly and fell back to sleep. I smiled at her and giggled, god she was so cute. I didn't want to wake her up but I had to go back to the hotel. I smirked at her, and leaned in again, kissing her square on the mouth. I felt her return the kiss and smile._  
 _"Morning princess" She said as we pulled away. My heart skipped a beat and I blushed, fiddling with her blanket._  
 _She laughed and groaned "As much as I loved the way you woke me up, why did you do it exactly? It's too early"_  
 _"I have to go back to the hotel" I said quickly, why am I so nervous around her?_  
 _"But I don't want you to goooo" she whined and pouted her lips._  
 _I giggled and kissed her cheek "We'll see each other soon, I just need to check on Kate and make sure she didn't destroy my room or something"_  
 _"Ok fine" She frowned, "But in one condition" She smirked and licked her lips._  
 _"Should I be scared?" I asked, raising my eyebrows._  
 _"Hmm maybe" She winked at me, looking at me devilishly. "I'll let you go if..." She trailed off dramatically "you promise to go on a date with me"_  
 _My jaw dropped, a date? Oh my fucking god._  
 _"Tonight" She added, grinning at me._  
 _I smiled back at her and said teasingly "Hmm I'll think about it"_  
 _"Okay then, I won't let you go" she whispered, trying to put her arms around me again._  
 _I squealed and tried to get away but she was faster than me. She wrapped her arms around me tightly and pulled me against her._  
 _"Gotcha" She whispered in my ear and kissed it._  
 _I wiggled around to get free, but of course I couldn't._  
 _"Let me go" I said in between laughs._  
 _"Hmm I'll think about it"_  
 _"You can't just do that"I said, still trying to break free._  
 _"Well, I did. What're you gonna do about it Maxine?" Ugh she knew I hated that name._  
 _I huffed and turned around to face her, grinning like an idiot. "Fine, I'll go on a date with you"_  
 _"Promise?"_  
 _"I promise, now let me go" I grumbled._  
 _"See, that wasn't so hard" She said, her lips ghosting over mine._  
 _I closed my eyes and kissed her softly. I pulled away from her slowly and looked into her blue eyes._  
 _"Ya know if we both shower now it'll take less time to get ready" she said quietly._  
 _I softly punched her shoulder and laughed "Nice try Che, but no" I got up and made my way to the bathroom._  
 _"Dammit, well I'll find another way to get into your pants"_  
 _I gasped and groaned, covering my face with my hands in embarrassment._  
 _"Sorry" She said over my shoulder, laughing and not sounding sorry at all._  
 _I got in the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I went over to the sink and turned on the water, splashing my face with cold water and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I looked like a mess. I sighed and reached out to grab the towel. I noticed a small white box next to it. Intrigued and curious as hell, I grabbed it and examined it closely. It looked like a first aid kit. I shouldn't open it, I know I shouldn't. But I'm like the noisiest person in the universe so. I pulled on the lid an it popped open. There were pills in it. I hope they're not Chloe's but what are they doing here? And what the hell at they for? I'm even more confused now. There was a weird name written on the side of the box. What the fuck? I wanted to ask Chloe about it but I didn't want her to know I went through her stuff. Feeling bad, I put it back where I found it and hopped in the shower._  
 _..._  
 _"Yo Chloe, Im gonna be late. Get your ass down here" I yelled from the bottom of the stairs._  
 _"Coming" She said, fumbling around in her closet._  
 _I sighed and sat down on the couch in the living room. I couldn't stop thinking about those meds I found earlier, was she sick? She was obviously hiding something but what exactly._  
 _I heard her footsteps coming down the stairs and got up, heading towards the door._  
 _"Ready?" I asked her nervously._  
 _"Yeah" She said patting her pockets "Wait a sec, I have to search for my keys"_  
 _"You have a car?"_  
 _"Yeah, a truck" she answered, and picked up the keys on the table._  
 _"Got em, let's go now."_


	8. The date

**So this one is really long compared to my other chapters ^^ I hope you like it!**

* * *

Taking a deep breath, I knocked nervously on the door. Kate was probably going to want to know everything that happened.  
And I was not looking forward to that.  
At all.  
I knocked again, huffing. What? I hate waiting so.  
I heard someone laugh and say something that I couldn't make out. Um that was definitely not Kate's voice.  
Oh my god, did my best friend get kidnapped?  
Holy shit, or murdered.  
And that's like her murderer waiting for me in her room. Laughing at how stupid I was, and like...  
My thoughts were interrupted by a door opening. A cute guy that looked oddly familiar was staring back at me. I probably looked scared out of my wits. I didn't want to die this young but oh well. I can see the headlines.  
19 year old photographer found dead in her best friend's hotel room.  
He chuckled and raised his eyebrow at me.  
"You're Max, right? Kate's waiting for you. Come in. You ok though? You honestly look like you've seen a ghost"  
Oh right. Kate's new boyfriend. Leave it to my brain to expect the worst. Did he just say come in? Bitch don't tell me what to do.  
Yeah I shouldn't have drunk three cups of coffee earlier.  
I just zoned out. Fuck. I looked up at him and smiled.  
"I'm fine, just really excited."  
"Why?" He asked curiously.  
Noisy fucker.  
Ooo look who's talking. I mentally scolded myself. I'm never drinking coffee again.  
"Just because I haven't seen Kate in a long time" I said smoothly.  
He's honestly the last person I wanted to talk to about Chloe.  
The fact that he was just in shorts made the whole situation really awkward.  
For me at least, he was still looking at me with a smug expression on his face.  
I cleared my throat and got in the room. He closed the door and entered the bathroom whistling quietly.  
When she saw me standing in the doorway, she squealed and ran towards me, hugging me quickly.  
"Oh my gosh, I missed you so much. Anyway, what happened? Did you guys kiss? Are you getting married? Oh my fucking god are you pregnant?" She screamed in my face with wide eyes, grabbing my shoulders.  
I don't know if you've ever had someone screaming in your face, but trust me, it was not pleasant.  
"Kate that's not even possible. Are you drunk?" I asked, rolling my eyes.  
She glanced at the bathroom door and sighed. "Drunk in looooovvveeeee" she sang in a high pitched voice, falling on the bed dramatically.  
"Kate seriously" I giggled. "Oh and why was that guy practically naked?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.  
"First of all, his name's Alec. Second I'll just say It's totally what it looks like" she said, winking at me.  
"Are you serious?" I said my mouth wide open in shock.  
"Just kidding." She burst out laughing. "We just made out like once"  
"Once?" I raised my eyebrows disbelievingly.  
"Okay okay, a lot." She sighed.  
I held my hands up "I'll stop you right there. I don't need to know more about your sex life."  
She squealed and ran towards me again, covering my mouth with her hands. "Shhhh oh my god max he's like right here."  
I laughed and shook my head.  
"Ew gross, you just got spit all over my hands." She said, annoyed.  
I chuckled and walked to my closet, searching for something decent to wear for my date. Just thinking about that put a stupid grin on my face.  
Kate must have noticed it because she approached me slowly, looking at me questioningly.  
I giggled nervously and scratched the back of my head.  
"Wait I know that look. You have a date, don't you? Oh my fucking god." She squealed and jumped around excitedly. I saw Alec sneak up behind her and wrap his arms around her.  
I'm glad he was actually wearing clothes this time.  
She turned around and giggled. He whispered something and kissed her.  
Ew.  
"You guys are disgusting. Get a room." I fake gagged.  
"She's just jealous babe." He said, kissing her again.  
She giggled and pushed him away.  
"I have to help her get ready. Go, I'll see you later."  
He pouted and hugged her, mumbling something.  
"Just go" she laughed, pushing him out of the room.  
"Laters" He said, making a peace sign with his hand before she closed the door on his face.  
I looked at her wriggling my eyebrows.  
"Shut upppp" She said sheepishly.  
"I didn't say anything" I laughed at her flushed face.  
She clapped her hands, ignoring what I just said, changing the subject. "Let's get you ready now."

"Chloe!" I giggled loudly. She just picked me up and her truck didn't want to turn on. So she decided to carry me against my will of course. "Put me down you idiot!"  
"You really think I'm gonna let you off that easy" she chuckled, continuing to carry me over her shoulder.  
"Yes" I shouted, making some people around us stare.  
"Well you were wrong." She laughed.  
"Fine then, I won't kiss you for three days." I threatened, holding up three fingers and knowing that she was going to give in.  
She put me down immediately, stumbling on her own feet.  
"Whatever." She huffed.  
I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her all over her face trying to cheer her up. She giggled and pushed me gently against the wall next to us.  
"Hey there." She said, kissing my nose. I smiled and connected our lips in a soft kiss.  
She kissed me harder and held my arms above my head. Her body was pinning me to the wall. I moaned quietly as she held me close. We pulled away, catching our breath and looked at each other. I giggled and looked down.  
"You know that we just made out in public place right?" She asked teasingly.  
Well shit, I just realized that. But I honestly didn't care. I was too happy to give a fuck for once.  
"Yeah, and you carried me over your shoulder like a kid." I glared at her.  
"Tragic." She said dramatically.  
"Oh and I'm gonna get my revenge by the way so watch your back." I said trying to sound serious but failed miserably.  
"I'm so scared. My 5'3 girlfriend just threatened me." She laughed, throwing her head back.  
Oh no she did not.  
I stared in shock at her and said "I'm actually 5'5 thank you very much." I huffed.  
Wait wait wait.  
I smirked and looked at her.  
"Girlfriend?"  
She blushed and nuzzled her head in my neck.  
"Mhmmm" She whispered, sending shivers down my spine.  
"You didn't ask me properly so..." I trailed off jokingly.  
She looked at me and sighed "Fineeeee"  
She got on both of her knees and asked, grinning at me "Maxine Caulfield, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"  
"Yes, now get up you dork" I helped her up, laughing and pulled her in for a kiss. She pulled away and smiled at me "Lets go now, we're gonna be hella late if we stay here any longer."  
"Oh so you didn't take me out here just to make out with me?" I grinned.  
"Yes" She grinned back "No" She ran her hand through her hand, cursing under her breath.  
"Fine, guilty on both accounts. To be fair I wish I could kiss you all damn night but um kissing leads to uh..." She trailed of, blushing.  
"Hugging?" I winked at her and laughed when I saw her smirk.  
"Right" She laughed "Lots of uh hugging"  
She reached into her pocket and pulled out a blindfold.  
"So..." She started with a huge smile on her face.  
"No. I refuse to wear that." I cut her off with wide eyes as she made a pouty puppy dog face.  
"Nuh huh" I said, closing my eyes and crossing my arms against my chest. I felt her poke my cheek and I opened one eye to glare at her. She looked like a fucking blue haired puppy. How am I supposed to say no to that face? I sighed loudly and grumbled a quiet yes. She pumped her fist in the air and smiled at me.  
"You're such a dork" I said, laughing.  
"You're dork" She gave me a saucy wink.  
I huffed and turned around, waiting for her to put it on me.  
"You know that I'm gonna look like a fucking idiot, walking around with that blindfold." I sighed.  
"You'll get over it. And besides you're about to have the best date ever."  
"Nah It'll be cool I guess." I teased, giggling.  
"Excuse you Maxine?" She gasped. "I planned the whole thing. It's gonna be hella perfect."  
"Yeah yeah whatever."  
I hate blindfolds to be honest. I turned around blindly, and felt her waving her hand in front of me to make sure I couldn't see. Why did people always do that? It was cute though and honestly I needed a moment. I was still freaking out about the fact that I'm not single anymore.  
"Trust me, yeah? I wanna give you something and I left it back in my truck" She asked excitedly.  
"Yeah, lead the way captain Chloe!" I held her hand tightly.  
"Aye aye" She laughed and started walking.  
...

We were walking for ten minutes now when she told me to stop.  
"Ready?"  
"Yeah, I think so."  
"Gimme your hands." She said softly.  
"Please don't be one of those people who put spiders or things like that in girls hands to hear them scream."  
She chuckled and got closer to me. "I'm not gonna lie, I really wanna hear you scream, but not like that."  
I blushed furiously. Did she just say that?  
"Now open your hands."  
I did and felt her put a cold object in my hands.  
She pulled the blindfold away and smiled warmly at me.  
It was a ring.  
"Don't freak out. I'm not proposing. I mean you just accepted to be my girlfriend a few minutes ago. This is a promise ring. It's just for whenever you feel bad or alone. To know that I'll always be here for you. We still don't know lots of things about each other. But I really like you and I wanted to show it to you by offering you that ring. So yeah." She rambled, looking down.  
"That was the sweetest thing that anyone has ever told me." I whispered with tears in my eyes. I pecked her lips softly and hugged her. She pulled me closer and kissed my forehead. I heard someone clearing their throat behind us.  
Confused, I turned around and immediately regretting it.  
It was Warren.  
What the actual fuck?  
I was so fucking happy and he just had to ruin that. Even Chloe looked pissed off.  
"What do you want? And what the fuck are you doing here?" I asked angrily. I didn't want to be mean but I had to deal with his shit for a long time. This has to stop.  
He glared at Chloe and crossed his arms.  
"I've been your best friend for years. For fucking years. And you choose her over me?" He shouted in the empty parking lot. "Someone that you met like two days ago or something."  
"Woah dude don't talk to her like that. Calm the fuck down." Chloe stepped up from behind me. God if looks could kill she'd probably have committed a double homicide by now.  
He ignored her and kept going "I've always been nice to you. Always. I've never done anything wrong. And you just abandon me for a punk you just met"  
"Don't talk about her that way. I stopped talking to you because you were constantly stalking me. You didn't want to accept the fact that I was not into you. Can you just leave me the fuck alone?" I screamed at him, breathing deeply to calm my nerves.  
"Bulshit! I don't care, you are mine Max Caulfield." He shouted and threw me against the car, kissing me roughly.  
He was off of me within seconds. Chloe was beating him up. I screamed her name but she didn't seem to hear me. I grabbed her shoulders and turned her around looking into her beautiful eyes which look full of hate.  
She was still shaking and looking around wildly.  
"Baby look at me. It's me Che. I'm here." I pulled her against me and felt her relax in my arms. She looked so broken and lost, tears formed in my eyes as I tried to push them back. He fucking ruined everything. We were so happy.  
I rocked back and forth mumbling reassuring things and reminding her that I was here. She pulled away with glossy eyes.  
"Can we get out of here? I need to... Ugh..." She massaged her temples and looked away.  
"Of course Che c'mon" I took her hand in mine and led her down the sidewalk. My eyes kept darting over to her to see if she was okay. That bastard fucking kissed me. I stopped walking on the empty street and waked towards her. She still refused to meet my gaze. There was something wrong and I needed to know what it was.  
I put my hand on her cheek and said in a quiet voice. "You can cry Che. I'm here." She finally met my eyes and let the tears flow. I held her until her sobs died down. It wasn't just about warren kissing, there was much more to the story. I pulled away and led her to a bench. She wiped her eyes and sat down, looking at me. I sat on her lap and wrapped my arms around her shoulder.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" I whispered.  
She shook her head and said "I uh... Fuck I just don't want you to leave me after realizing how fucked up I actually am." She held me tighter.  
"I will never leave you, I promise. But you have to tell me."  
"Can we um talk about this at home?" She asked quietly.  
"I thought you were going to drop me off at the hotel." I said hesitantly.  
"Spend the night with me. I need you." She said staring at the ground.  
"Of course Che, only if you promise to watch frozen with me and cuddle." I said teasingly, trying to lighten up the mood.  
"Cross my heart and hope to die" she said smiling at me.  
I got up and took her hand in mine again.  
"C'mon, let's go."

We were walking on the sidewalk and I noticed a small pet shop in the corner of the street.  
I could see that she was still upset so an unplanned trip to that shop was exactly what she needed.  
I squeezed her hand again, she looked up at me questioningly.  
"I'm going there..." I pointed to the shop. "Wanna come?"  
"Like I have a choice." She chuckled and nodded her head.  
The shop was quite big, and the animals were so fucking adorable. I saw Chloe starring at a little hedgehog. I walked up to her and asked "Do you want him?"  
"No, I'm good." I could tell that she was lying so I called the women who was working there to tell her that we were taking him.  
"Max you really don't have to do that." She said, smiling at me.  
"I want to. And besides you got me a gift too so it's only fair if I give you one."  
"Fine, fine." Her eyes lit up when she looked over at him.  
The woman came back in with a bunch of papers in her hand and a pen. She asked us to choose a name and I looked at Chloe to see what name she chose.  
"Ummm I don't really know. We can call him wowser." She giggled.  
"Or hella." I added, glad to hear her laugh again.  
"Oh shut up, I don't say it that much."  
"Sureeeee"  
"What about Gerald?" She asked, ignoring my sarcasm.  
"Gerald?" I asked, laughing loudly.  
She wrote it down and signed.  
"Yeah, now his full name is Gerald Hella." She said proudly.

After buying his food, we went back to her home and set his little cage up.  
I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her.  
"I believe you promised me something, Price"  
"Mhmm" She hummed and quickly kissed me on the lips. "Can we like skip the Frozen part?"  
I giggled and kissed her again.

* * *

 **What did ya think? :)**


End file.
